Static random access memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory used in computing applications that require, for example, high-speed data access. For example, cache memory applications use SRAMs to store frequently-accessed data—e.g., data accessed by a central processing unit.
The SRAM's cell structure and architecture enable high-speed data access. The SRAM cell includes a bi-stable flip-flop structure including, for example, four to six transistors. An SRAM architecture can include one or more arrays of memory cells and support circuitry. Each of the SRAM arrays is arranged in rows and columns called “wordlines” and “bitlines,” respectively. The support circuitry includes address and driver circuits to access each of the SRAM cells—via the wordlines and bitlines—for various SRAM operations.